Teens With Broken Dreams
by willstandbytheavatarforever
Summary: Mako changed and so did Korra. But how hard will he fight to see her laugh with him one more time?
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_Mako sat on his porch clutching one knee to his chest. He was trying to stop the blood from staining his jeans. He and Bolin had been playing in the street and he had fallen from the sand. Bolin was going and getting help from the new people that had just moved across the street yesterday. Mako's parents weren't home, then again they never were. And that was when Mako met Korra Meredith. She had brown curly hair with natural cream colored highlights. Her eyes were the color of the ocean when the sun was low in the sky. Mako couldn't help but stare, but being seven years old, these feelings were strange to him. To him, girls, were cootie infested things. But now starring at her, he saw something of a possible friendship. He felt the blood running between his fingers now staining his jeans a deep red. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked in a high scarred voice. Mako couldn't keep his eyes out of hers. Mako was so lost he couldn't even hear her question._

"_Maybe you should get your mom." Bolin said. She nodded and took Bolin's hand and they ran across the street to her house. Mako felt a small amount of jealousy as her hand touched his. Why didn't she offer her hand to his. Then he remembered he was bleeding, and he understood why. He saw a woman come out of the house with the two children behind her. The woman resembled her daughter quite a bit, but Mako still found Korra more beautiful. _

" _Does it hurt? Where are your parents?" Said the woman out of breathe from jogging across the street. _

"_No i'm okay I guess. My parents are...out." Mako finished his sentence with a little more than a whisper. You see Mako's parents hated him and Bolin. They were never home, they were always drinking and partying. Iroh's mother was the one that had taken care of them most of their life. She got them food, clothes, and somewhere to stay when they were afraid to sleep in their house alone. Korra's mother looked into his eyes. Her eyes were not the same shade as Korra's but they were pretty too. _

"_I'm Senna. What's your name?" she said with a warm smile. _

"_I'm Mako and this is Bolin. It's nice to meet you." He looked at Korra when he finished speaking. Senna smiled and helped him into their home. It was a cozy three bedroom house with tan walls, and peeling wall paper. _

"_Korra go and get the Band-Aids and the Neosporin, please." Senna said. Korra gave Mako a worried look and then ran upstairs. Mako's heart was beating fast, which wasn't helping the blood. Korra came back with the packages. Senna fixed his knee quicker than he thought possible. Korra seemed better now that he had a less bloody knee._

" _I'm Korra." she stated. Mako felt heat go to his face._

" _I'm Mako Jameson." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was love. She just didn't know it yet._

That was when they were seven. Things change in ten years. They were juniors now. Mako wasn't the same and neither was she, they had just grown up, like any other kid. Though Mako had changed the most.

Mako rolled over in bed and stared at his alarm clock. It was time to get up and start his junior year at Republic City High. He groaned and stretched his arms.

"Bolin get up." He said to the bed five feet from him. Mako stood, put on his dark jeans, converse, and red plaid shirt. He fixed his hair did the rest of his morning routine. Bolin was always slow in the morning. He had to always fix his hair a certain way, and his clothes had to be perfect and things like that. Mako went out and sat on the porch. There were still blood stains from all those years ago. He looked it and gave them a sad smile. The thought of her depressed him. Her eyes, her hair, her voice, those years they had spent together, all those things and thoughts led to Mako being upset. Finally Bolin came outside, backpack over his shoulder, with his usual cheery grin. Mako shook his head and hopped in the drivers seat of his Chevrolet pickup. Mako's eyes turned just in time to see Korra getting into her car. He felt his heart start to hurt, so like any teenage boy, he hit the accelerator until there was smoke.

"Your a tool,bro, you know that right." Bolin said. Mako ignored him and hit play on his Blink 182 cd. They sat in silence the entire way to the high school. They parked next to Iroh's motorcycle. Iroh was busy flirting with some girls but when he saw Mako he ran in for a bro hug. The girls batted their eyes at the two, but Mako was not one to pay attention to them. Not since freshman year anyway. He pushed the thought from his mind and went into his cool mode. He talked to the freshman girls and flirted with them. He, Iroh, Bolin, and Tahno, basically had all the girls wrapped around their fingers. Bolin wasn't a flirt, being that Asami Sato was his girlfriend, but they all wanted him. Mako took his schedule out of his pocket and compared it with Iroh and Tahno. Bolin was only a sophomore. He had the same three classes with the both of them.

"Good we can raise a little hell." Iroh said. They laughed. That meant that he had three classes with no one he knew. _Oh well,_ he thought, Mako had never had trouble making new friends. He found his new locker and put his things away. He checked his schedule.

_Period 1: English, Mr. Williams_

_Period 2: Science, Mr. Kix_

_Period 3: Auto, Mr. Moore_

_Lunch_

_Period 4: Algebra 3, Mrs. Webb_

_Study Hall_

_Health_

That was only today. He had all his classes with Iroh and Tahno tomorrow. He walked into English class and there was only one open seat. _Next to her,_

"Shit." he muttered. Mako sat down next to her and felt his face get really hot. He couldn't even pay attention to the teacher. He started to fidget uncomfortably.

"Alright class, whoever you are sitting next to, is your assigned seat the whole year. I will give you five minutes to introduce yourself. Go." The teacher then sat down. _You have to be kidding me. _Mako forced himself to turn his head. Korra was doodling on her notebook, she had always been a good drawer.

"Jameson, Meredith, start talking." Mr. Williams hollered over the roar of the kids in the room.

"Hi." They both said simultaneously. Korra sounded angrier than he did. Mako finally got the courage to look into her eyes. Being the jerk that everyone knew him as Mako said,

"What's wrong with you?" Korra glared at him. The glare stung but he fought to make the hurt leave his eyes.

"You oughta know." Korra muttered back. Mako screwed the situation up even more. She didn't know how much it hurt that she hated him. She couldn't understand how it pained him that they didn't hang out anymore, how they could never walk for ice cream like they used to. Or watch the stars while the radio was on. She would never understand, because he would never tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS I'M BACK AND YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME NOW I PROMISE! I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I am. I need you guys to review as much as you can because without you guys these stories would not exist! Alright here it is.**

**Chapter 2**

Mako held back tears the rest of that class. He hated the way Korra glared at him when she caught him staring. The class began with the teacher droning on about what they were going to be learning that year. No one was paying attention. But everyone's head turned when Mr. Williams said three words: Romeo and Juliet. Korra and Mako both stopped their anger contest and grinned at each other. They had read the book to each other all the time. It was usually on those days where the sun was shining and the breeze was playing with their hair.

"Once again this will be a partner assignment. You may choose whomever but remember, you can only choose once." The whole class buzzed except the two in the back. Mako glanced at Korra. But she was already starring. He took a deep breath.

"Do you -"

"Yes." Korra cut him off. He smiled, they always knew what the other was going to say.

_Flashback_

_Mako and Korra were sitting under a tree at the age of twelve. They weren't really doing anything in particular. They were just watching clouds. It was late July, the summer before eighth grade, and finally Korra spoke up._

_ "Do you think we will have classes together?" Her voice was full of doubt and worry. Mako was always her rock, he always had to reassure her that everything was okay. _

_ " I bet you we have every single one together." He said with confidence. _

_ "How are you so sure?" Her head was under his arm and she tried to crane her neck to see his face. He gave her a half smile._

_ "Because they can't keep us apart. Ever." He leaned his head on hers. Suddenly there was a crash in the woods next to them. Korra instantly grabbed onto Mako's shirt. Bolin and Iroh came crashing out shouting "OOHHH Mako loves Korra! Awww someone's face is red!" It was true both their faces were red. Mako pushed Iroh and Bolin into the little stream behind the tree. He and Korra laughed until they started getting up. Korra grabbed Mako's hand and they ran through Republic City Park. Finally they stopped under a footbridge. They were still laughing. It was around sunset now and the stars were peeking through the little clouds. Korra grabbed his hand again making Mako's head spin, and they laid on their backs watching the stars._

_ Korra jumped up suddenly. " Mako I was supposed to be home! We gotta go!" They ran all the way home. Mako walked Korra to the door. Senna came out._

_ "Where have you been!" Then at the same time they both said._

_ " The probending arena." Senna looked at them and they looked at each other._

_ " Thank you for escorting her home Mako that was very gentlemanly of you." Senna said looking at Korra with a sly smile. Mako blushed and ran his fingers through his hair._

_ " Anytime. Bye Korra." Mako said. He started to cross the street of their little cul de sac when he heard her yell. " Check your windows, it might rain!" He knew exactly what she meant._

_ Bolin was inside watching the T.V. Mako snuck upstairs and opened his bedroom window that faced towards Korra's bedroom window. They wrote on whiteboards back and forth. Until Senna came up to say goodnight. Mako dived down on his bed and shut his window all in one slide. He was used to it by now. _

The class ended after Mr. William's wrote down all the partner's. Next was science with Mr. Kix. Mako walked down the stairs to the second floor. Iroh was in the hallway with Tahno. They were flirting with some girls. Iroh called him over and they were talking about their classes.

" Do you know Jen Tracey?" Iroh swung his arm around Mako's shoulder and asked him that. "Isn't she in our grade?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. Well word from those girls is that Bolin is going out with her."

" No shit? We should cut lunch for a smoke and go find him in the other cafeteria."

" You read my mind buddy boy. Alright I gotta go or i'm screwed." Iroh left and headed into the classroom to the right. Mako didn't smoke but the other's they hung out with did. He went to the left for science and Korra was in there. Again he felt his chest hurt from seeing her. He sat next to her again and they just smiled at each other. Maybe he could fix this. But he knew she would never forgive him for what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright i'm updating these as fast as I can because I want you guys to like the story. And me. Okay here we go.**

Chapter 3

Finally lunch time came around and Mako got to escape from the pain. He saw her schedule and they had every class together on that day. He ran outside to Iroh's motorcycle. Tahno was there with a cigarette between his lips.

"Where is Iroh?" Mako asked.

"He was trying to get Bolin outta his lunch." No sooner than Tahno spoke, the side door to the school opened and Iroh had Bolin under one arm. Mako grabbed Bolin by the front of his shirt.

"Hey bro, remember how you have a girlfriend? You know you have been dating her for two years?" Mako said still clutching his baby brother. "What's her name again?" Mako asked the other boys though he knew who it was.

"Asami." Iroh and Tahno said together. Iroh had a cigarette of his own now.

"So. What's this I hear about Jen?" Mako said with clenched teeth. He had been friends with Asami for a while, so he felt like a brother to her. Bolin had tears in his eyes.

"I-I was trying to get Asami's attention. All the boys look at her so I-I just wanted her to see what would happen if she left me." He finished shamefully.

"But bro, you do realize you just kinda fucked it up for yourself right?" Mako said serious now. He set his brother down. Bolin may be bigger but there was no way he was stronger. Bolin wiped his tears and walked back inside.

"You think he will fix it?" Tahno asked.

"He is too soft. Of course he will." Iroh said. Mako nodded. They leaned against Mako's truck and talked about the day so far. Mako said nothing except about the teachers he had. There was no way he was telling them about Korra. They would start World War 3 if he told them his feelings. He was starting to panic about Algebra. Korra was in that class. Then he almost collapsed to the ground. He had _health_ with her. Mako was not comfortable about things like sex and _certain body parts._ Not that he had any shortcomings. Far from it, but he still hated the thought about having to sit through a semester of sex ed with Korra. Yes the coolest, hottest guy in school was afraid of sex. Sort of, he just hated the bell rang and they raced back inside. He walked into Algebra and once again there was _one_ seat left. He sat next to Korra and sighed. The year was going to kill him more than he really wanted.

Mako couldn't decide what was worse. Being with or without her. And to make it worse he had no clue how she felt about this whole thing. If there was one thing Mako Jameson hated more than himself, it was math. If he couldn't have a calculator than he was in trouble. He glanced at the wall and sure enough there was a poster with a calculator crossed out. Suicide seemed decent at the moment.

"Don't hurt yourself." Korra said, pointing at the poster. Mako smiled, she had always helped him with math.

"What do you read minds now?" Mako said. They both laughed quietly. They were doing an assignment which was supposed to evaluate if they needed tutors. Mako was first to pass his in. He knew he needed a tutor anyway so he just guessed on the thing. Korra passed hers in next. The class finally ended and Mako was kept after.

"Mr. Jameson you definitely need a tutor. But I assume you knew that by your answers. I am recommending you and miss Korra Meredith."

" You have got to be joking. There is like twenty people in this class and you paired me with her?" Mako was on his breaking point.

"Well I saw you too talking and laughing over in the corner so I assume you will get along just fine. It's her or you will stay back."

"Okay." Mako left the room. He ran to health class. He wasn't late, but he was the last one there. So guess who he had to sit with? The teacher started talking about sex. Mako started to fidget uncomfortably. Korra knew the way he felt about sex but she didn't know that she was causing the other half of his problem. Then Korra did something that was _supposed_ to help. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. She used to do that when they were kids when Mako was feeling sad.

But that set Mako further on the edge. He had no idea whether to laugh, cry, or get angry. But he looked at her, and he felt as though he was completely fine. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. That smile made the sadness overwhelming. It reminded him of the night when he-

"Korra, Mako, what are you doing?" The teacher said. Every head turned to see there hands basically intertwined. Mako's first instinct was to say "dying" but he figured that that wouldn't fly.

"Checking my pulse." Mako said as serious as he could. The class roared with laughter. Korra let go of his hand because she was laughing hysterically. The teacher shook her head and went back to writing on the board.

**So? How did you like that little cliffhanger? You all thought I was going to tell you what he did, didn't you? *sticks tongue out* You have to wait until the story tells you itself. Please Review! Oh and check out Words Aren't My Friend. I updated it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't sleep until I wrote this It was driving me insane. I NEED you guys to review more because literally I am very insecure and I worry no one likes this story. Well anyway here is the next chapter of Teens With Broken Dreams.**

Chapter 4

Before Mako knew it, he was walking home with Iroh, a sniffling Bolin, Tahno, and on the other side of the street was Korra. They all decided to leave their vehicles at schoolso they could mess with freshman on the bus. They did it all the the boys were all laughing Mako and Korra couldn't help but keep making eye contact on the walk home. He wanted to wait until they were alone to tell her about the math thing. Tahno's house was first. Then Iroh's then Mako's and Korra's. Iroh gave Bolin a pat on the back and said,

"Girls are dramatic. Asami will be fine as long as you were honest." And with that he walked into his house. Bolin sulked up the steps to their door. Mako checked Korra was right there. Once Bolin was inside he sprinted across the street.

"Korra, wait a second." Mako half whispered half yelled. She turned around smiling. The sight of her smile almost knocked him on his back. He did trip though. He was never the most graceful boy.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked worried.

"Yeah, but I think my knee is bleeding. I need a band-aid." Korra sat down on her knees next to him. Mako's face got hot when she touched his knee. And it wasn't from pain.

"Does it hurt? Can you walk?" Korra asked panicked by the blood.

"Korra it's only a scratch, I'm not dying." Mako said. That was really the wrong thing to say. Korra glared at him with the purest anger.

"You mind if I come in and get a band-aid?" Mako said changing the subject of his death. She nodded smiling.

"Kinda like when we were kids huh?" Korra said grinning up at him.

"Yeah, only difference is, i'm an asshole. Korra I-"

"Don't. I don't need this right now. I am going to get you a band-aid, and you're going to tell me what ever you ran over here for, and this will be over and done with." And with that she strutted out of her livingroom. Her house hadn't changed much since the day he first set foot in it. They had only replaced the wallpaper. He stared at the counter where he had sat when Senna fixed his knee that time. He looked at the couch where he and Korra used to sit and watch cartoons while Bolin was outside with the boys.

He looked at the little dent in the wall when Korra had challenged him to wrestle. The dent was from Mako's chin. Korra had beaten him good. It was like staring at a haunted house that you had once lived in. He could almost feel his child self kicking him for what he did to Korra, his other half. Korra came back in with a band-aid. Mako took it and lifted his pant leg. Korra turned not wanting to see the blood. When he was done she turned to him.

"So what did you want?" She had her arms crossed over her chest. He grinned.

"I was going to tell you to check your windows. I hear there's a rain coming." Korra smiled really big and laughed. The both of them laughed until their stomachs ached. When they quieted down Mako said.

"I came to tell you that you have to tutor me in math" Korra's jaw dropped.

"Are you shitting me?" She said when she was able to close her mouth.

"I'm that bad. Sorry." Mako said pouting unintentionally.

"Don't be you need the help." Korra said opening the front door and walking onto the porch with him.

"So. Will you check your windows?" Mako said hopefully. She gave him a look he couldn't understand. It was grief and happiness all in one look.

"Of course." And with that she shut the door on him. He tried not to jump up and down crossing the street but it was hard. But his happiness ended when he saw his fathers car. Opening the front door he saw the worst site of his life. His father had bolin by the front of his shirt and was beating him senseless. Mako tackled his father, who was so drunk he could barely stand anyway, and they crashed leaving a hole in the wall. His father was unconscious. Mako hoisted Bolin over his shoulder and half ran out the door. He didn't even knock on Iroh's door. That was their real home, the one where they were really raised. Iroh's mother saw them and grabbed the emergency kit that she had made up for whenever their parents dropped in.

"How bad?" She asked. She was a pretty woman with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Not bad, but he didn't fight back, he had had a rough day already." Mako answered. Bolin was half conscious. So was Mako from his head hitting the wall. He kept replaying that day in his head. The day he lost Korra.

_Flashback_

_Mako had been hanging out with Tahno and Iroh that night. Korra had kept saying he shouldn't go to a party. She had heard there were supposed to be gang members there. Mako went anyway. He and the boys were trying to act cool in front of the Triple Threat Triad. They offered them some pills. The boys took them without question. Three days later Mako went to the park and bought more. He had done this the previous day. He found himself needing more each time he took them. He and Korra sat in the park like any other day. Mako kept eating the pills._

_ "Mako what are you eating?" Korra asked suddenly. Mako wasn't seeing straight._

_ "Mints." He answered trying not to slur his words. _

_ "Well they aren't helping your breath." Korra said giggling. Mako didn't find it funny at all._

_ "Well fuck you then." He stood up and the pills fell out of his pocket. Korra stared at him wide eyed._

"_What are those?" Korra said. Mako didn't know if it was her shaking or his vision._

"_Fun things that I need. Give me them please." Mako said growling. Korra grabbed the pills and hid them behind her back. Mako was a lot stronger than her now. He picked her up and squeezed her too tight. He was breaking her rib cage. He fought her until she quit breathing. He took the pills. And ran home._

_He was at home for an hour when he heard banging on the door of his bedroom. _

"_Mako open this door." _

"_Why so you can tell me what to do some more?" _

"_No so I can help. Please Mako I love you don't do this."_

"_There you go yelling again. Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Didn't you hear me? I love you damn it now open the door." _

_Korra had only been knocked unconscious by his hug. He had cracked a rib though. Mako looked at the bag it was almost empty. _

_ "Korra." Mako said. His voice sounded broken and unnatural._

_ "What? Mako please open the door." He wasn't listening though. He was going through the closet that used to belong to his father. Until he found it. The .45 pistol. _

_ "You still there Korra? I'm going to take the last two pills. And then I am going to die."_

_ "MAKO DON'T PLEASE! I love you don't do this. Please...please." _

_ "I love you too. More than you would ever understand." With the gun pointed to his head he unbolted the door and pulled the trigger. _

Mako's eyes shot open. He was sitting upright on Iroh's couch. Bolin was snoring next to him. He had a bandage on his eyebrow. That seemed to be the only damage his father had done. Mako's head hurt from that dream. His memory of that day was fuzzy. He remembered Korra's voice the best. That was the only real thing that stuck in his head. He had been so stupid. Mako could never hate himself more than for what he did to Korra. He was stupid and reckless and there had been no reason to do what he did. He just...did it. But fate got the best of him.

Korra was right to hate him. But they loved each other. But Korra couldn't get over him almost dying. He was so hopped up on pills that the gun wasn't even touching his head. He shot a hole through the wall. The gunshot scared Korra. She called 911. Mako had overdosed. The doctors told her that if she had called a minute later Mako would be gone. They had hospital beds next to each other, because of Korra's rib, she had to rest for a week. She didn't speak to him the entire time in the hospital.

When she checked out Mako woke up to a note on his chest.

I don't have the heart to watch you die. I love you. But us together isn't something I want anymore. I hope you understand. I don't want to see you anymore, at all.

Love Always,

Korra

Mako read that note everyday. He still read it sometimes. That was why he never smoke or drank. He was afraid to die. He hadn't wanted to eat the pills. But everyone said he looked really cool taking them at the party. It went to his head. He sat back on the couch and slept the rest of the night.

**Are you people happy now? That is what happened. If you don't like it i'm sorry but that is what happened. That is what drove them apart. But now here is the catch: How do you fix a scar that healed with salt and pain? Well you will have to wait for the next chapter. It is 11:30 at night and i'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again! I got a lot of reviews saying that the chapter was sad. Sorry but that is the way the story is. Anywho here is the next chapter. **

"**It's hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut. This house is haunted it's so pathetic, it makes no sense at all. I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away. What stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day." Stay Together For The Kids, Blink 182.**

Chapter 5

Sleep never came for Mako. He stared at the ceiling wondering how he could fix his mistakes. It was as though there was an unseen force keeping his eyes and mind open. It was morning, and that meant a day without Korra. He had no classes with her today. He would only be able to see her three out of the five days of school. He felt hell dragging on his shoulders. Iroh bounded down the stairs with cloths for Mako. He and Bolin always kept cloths there just in case. Mako dressed slowly, dreading the thought of his day. When he went to put pants on he noticed the band-aid. He couldn't suppress his grin, and he was thankful that something made him smile.

"What did you do?" Iroh said from the corner of the room, jumping Mako.

"Tripped." Iroh gave him a knowing look. Iroh knew about his clumsiness.

"Where did you get the band-aid though?" Iroh said looking suspicious. Mako was having difficulty putting on his clothes, what was he going to say?

"The band-aid fairy."He said trying to put on a black t-shirt.

"Nah, c'mon tell me." Iroh said being serious. Mako's neck started getting hot.

"I um...got it from...Korra." Mako finished turning his head away from Iroh. He heard Iroh growl. Mako turned to see his face. It was torn between pain and betrayal. Iroh composed himself quickly though.

"Whatever, hang with whores all you want." With that Iroh stormed from the room. Mako ran after him. They were walking outside now. Bolin and Tahno were standing there talking. Mako grabbed Iroh's shoulder.

"It's not like that. Not anymore, not ever again. All she did was give me a band-aid. I promise." Mako said looking into his, basically brothers, eyes. Iroh stared for a minute then nodded.

"C'mon love birds we gotta go to school. And at least this time we have classes together." Tahno said over his shoulder. Mako glanced behind him just in time to see Korra closing her front door. _Great, _Mako thought. The sun was low in the sky as they walked to the bus stop. Mako kept looking at Korra. Finally their eyes locked. Korra smiled, so did Mako. Maybe it hurt Korra just as much as it hurt Mako that they weren't friends. Probably not though.

The bus pulled up to their street. They were about the first stop so they went to the back seats. Korra was a little ahead of them. Mako didn't know it but Iroh was watching him stare at her. Mako was looking at her hair. He loved it. He loved the natural curls and the highlights. He just loved her. _Stop it Mako, you're going to get hurt, _said the little voice in his head. He knew his head was right but his heart always told him otherwise. Iroh wasn't missing the glances between them. She broke his Mako's heart. It was as if he wasn't Mako for the longest time and he was falling for it again. Iroh glared at the sidewalk. No one understood Iroh. The truth? Iroh was in love with Korra.

**Bet you didn't see that curve ball did you? *evil laughter in the corner of my room* Review because i'm just getting started!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS DO NOT BE MAD AT ME! THE LAST CHAPTER HAD A HUGE TYPO AND I CAN NOT BELIEVE I MISSED IT! WHEN IT SAYS IROH WAS IN LOVE WITH **_**KORRA **_**IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY **_**MAKO. IROH IS IN LOVE WITH MAKO. YES IROH IS GAY THAT WAS THE ENTIRE POINT OF THE LAST CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE UNDERSTAND THAT IROH IS IN LOVE WITH MAKO AND NOT KORRA.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Here we go! This ones gonna be good!**

"**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings, but you came along and you changed everything. You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me Crazier Crazier. Feels like I'm falling, and I'm lost in your eyes. You make me Crazier, Crazier."-Taylor Swift, Crazier.**

Chapter 7

Iroh would never seem like the boy to be gay. He never really thought he was, he had always enjoyed girls, but he never felt anything real for them. The day he realized it was when he got the call from the hospital. About Mako. All Iroh could think about was losing him, and it almost killed him. That was when he realized he felt more than brotherly to Mako. The only reason he hated Korra was because of the fact that she broke Mako's heart. As long as Mako was happy so was Iroh. Iroh knew that he and Mako could never be a idem, it had always been Mako and Korra. And Iroh knew that that would never change. Though he wished it would.

Mako was staring at Korra not paying attention to what Tahno was saying to the boys. He was caught up in her. He remembered something from a long time ago...

_Flashback_

_Mako was sitting on his couch waiting for the sun to go down. He was eleven at the time. Bolin was with Tahno and Iroh. Mako sat home alone. That was one of Mako's biggest fears, it seemed strange to everyone, but Mako hated to be alone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mako sprang off the sofa and opened the door to Korra, who to him, was always beautiful. She wore her usual t-shirt and jeans look. _

_ "You ready?" she asked bouncing up and down._

_ "I'm always ready." He said smiling. It was Republic City's annual firework show in the park. Bolin was probably already there with the boys, but Mako wanted to wait for Korra to get home. Taking his hand they ran through the shortcut in the woods they'd discovered a few years ago. There were booths and tents set up with food and knick-knacks in the center of the park. Everyone was there, kids were running around with glow bracelets, parents were talking. But all the older kids were going to the hill. It was the best spot to see the fireworks, and for the high schooler's it was good to make out there. Korra and Mako came crashing through the trees near the hill. They found a spot all to themselves and sat down. They sat in silence for a while watching the sun creep past the mountains. _

_ "How come you waited for me?" Korra asked breaking Mako's concentration on the sky. _

_ "Because I wanted too." Mako said. He felt a blush burn on his neck. Korra smiled. Suddenly hands came crashing on their shoulders. They both jumped then saw it was Bolin and the boys._

_ "Finally you guys are here! We went to the..." Bolin Tahno and Iroh started to talk all at once, but neither Mako nor Korra were paying attention. They were both giving each other the look. The one that said 'every time'. The boys chatted for a while longer but then Tahno spotted girls and they all ran. The sun had set and now everyone waited with baited breath. Without thought Mako grabbed Korra's hand and intertwined their fingers. They both smiled and blushed. Then the fireworks began. They were lost in the colors and sounds. Then when the finale started thats when Mako did it. He leaned and kissed Korra._

Mako snapped out of his memory. He glared out the window, he hated when his head got away like that. Memories always stung his eyes and burned his heart. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape them. The bus ride dragged on as Mako stared out the window at the grey light that covered the world. He had no classes with her today. Mako didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Finally the bus pulled up to the school. Everyone stood, but of course, Mako got shoved right behind Korra. He shut his eyes so he wouldn't scream. Korra hid her face behind her hair so he wouldn't see the tears. He thought she was trying to ignore him.

Mako's first half of his day went on forever it seemed. The boys raised hell in all the classes. The teachers just dealt with it while the whole class laughed. But Mako wasn't smiling. He went into the lunch room and grabbed an apple. He passed by Korra and Asami's lunch table. All the pretty, popular, mean girls sat there. Korra and Asami weren't mean but the others were. Mako pushed the back lunch door open to find Iroh. _Where's Tahno? _Mako thought.

"Where's Tahno?" Mako finally said aloud.

"Girls. They distracted him." Iroh said taking a drag off his cigarette. Mako nodded. The girls _always _distracted him. They stood in silence for a while before Iroh spoke.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing. Just tired after yesterday." Mako said remembering his father.

"How bad was it." Iroh asked knowing what he meant.

"It's been worse before, but, that was scary." Mako said. He was always honest with Iroh. Iroh nodded. He put out his cigarette and motioned for them to go inside. They walked through the lunch room and found Tahno. _Shit. _Mako thought. Tahno was sitting with Korra and Asami. Mako took a deep breath and kept following Iroh. Korra turned her head. Asami and Korra were best girlfriends,and Asami knew everything. Asami got and idea.

"Mako I got a question for you." she said over Iroh's head. Mako cocked his head to the side. Asami motioned for him to come. He did.

"What's your question?" Mako asked in a groan sort of way. Asami stood and grabbed his arm leading him away from the table.

"Look, your brother and I were going to the movies and I was wondering if you and Korra would go with us." Mako stared at her.

"But Korra and I aren't together." Even Mako could hear the sadness in his voice.

"So? You're still friends. Aren't you?" Asami said raising her eyebrows. Mako squinted in suspicion. He knew she knew about the band-aid thing. Asami could tell she won by his expression. Mako growled at himself.

"Only if it is okay with Korra." he said making sure no one could hear him but Asami.

"You have to ask her yourself." Asami said with a big smile. Mako's eyes widened and his neck and face went red. He looked at Korra who was already staring. He and Korra had never been on a date before. Sure they had spent all their time with each other but it was never officially a relationship. Mako swallowed what seemed to be a rock in his throat.

"Ok."Was all Mako could say. Numb, he walked over to Korra. He couldn't help but smile at the scared expression on her face. No one at the table was paying attention when Mako sat down next to Korra.

"Korra...I...umm...was just...Iwasjustwonderingifyouwantedtodoubledatewit hBolinandAsami?" Mako took a deep breath. Korra laughed and smiled at him.

"Of course."she said. Mako smiled. Finally. They were going on a date.

**YAY! I'm so excited! How excited are you? Tell me in reviews please! WOOHOO DATE NIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! I need reviews guys otherwise I feel like you guys don't like this. How many of you are pumped for the thirteenth! NEW KORRA!**

Chapter 8

Mako's head was on cloud nine. He was so out of it after Korra said yes. He kept thinking of the way her eyes shined when he rushed the words. Or the smile she'd given him. The thought of it seemed to take his breath away. Then he suddenly felt as though he would be sick. He had to go on a date. _A date. _He had never ever been on a date. What was he going to do? Was he going to dress up? _No what are you crazy, _he thought. It was just Korra. The girl he loved... Mako ran his fingers through his hair nervously. His teacher was droning on and on. Iroh was talking but Mako couldn't hear anyone over the overwhelming buzzing his head seemed to be doing. Mako had a date with Korra tonight. He was thinking about what he would do when he got home. Home. His father.

Mako bit his lip. He would have to leave through the window unless he wanted to be beat to death. I mean he had decked his father. And trust me no one, not even the meanest people in town, would mess with Tony Anderson. Mako's father was certified as crazy. When Tony had been a boy he watched a murderer rape his mother and kill her. But Tony just stood and _watched. _Mako shook his head. Mako's mother was so high all the time she never knew where she was. Mako sighed. He hated his parents. Sometimes Mako wished that the bullet hadn't missed his head. Sometimes. But then he thought of Korra and he seemed to forget his pain.

He wanted to imagine that that was the way Bolin felt with Asami. Even though Bolin had the same childhood as Mako, he never had the stresses of raising someone. The bell rang and Mako came out of the deep caverns of his mind. Mako smiled. It was the end of the day. Finding his brother talking to Asami in the hall he made his way toward them.

"Hey bro we're taking the truck so we oughta go." Mako said forcing himself to breathe though Korra was right behind Asami.

"Hey, Mako, thanks for coming on the date with us. You too Korra." Asami said brightly but he saw the mischief in her eyes. Korra looked at him sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah no problem." Mako said grabbing Bolin's leather jacket.

"See ya tonight!" Bolin hollered. Mako resisted the urge to throw across the pavement. As they sat in the truck waiting for people to pull out Bolin couldn't sit still.

"So...you excited?" Bolin asked hopeful. Mako glared out the windshield.

"Whatever." He shrugged. Bolin was basically bouncing in his seat.

"Aw come on bro, I know you better than anyone, and I can see it in your eyes." Bolin said literally jumping as they finally got out of the parking lot.

"Okay maybe a little. But do not tell either her or Asami." Mako said becoming serious. Bolin of course was the opposite and was grinning larger than life. Mako shook his head but couldn't help smiling. They were silent for the ride, Bolin constantly fiddling with the radio. Mako pulled into their driveway. Mako gave Bolin a look they both knew too well. They walked inside the door wide open. They could hear metal rock coming from the den. There was their mother passed out on the couch. _Where is he? _Mako thought. No sooner had he thought it there he was. Standing in the doorway from the kitchen was his father. He looked sober but that was worse. When he was drunk he never would hit as hard. As usual Mako stepped in front of Bolin slightly.

"Well, well, well." His father said in his constant bitter tone. "Here you are, you know Mako I missed you last night. Once I regained consciousness of course." After that it was on. Tony lunged at Mako. All Mako did was brace himself. His dad was still a big guy. Football tackling him into the sidewall causing the sheetrock to explode. He Bolin scream but nothing else. His ears were filled with ringing. His father was on him grabbing his shirt and smashing his face with his fists. Mako could see Bolin grab his dad from behind in a choke hold. Without though Mako grabbed a large chunk of sheetrock and smashed it on his father's skull. He felt the sheetrock smash and his father fell to the floor with a thud.

Mako stared at his father.

"Bro are you okay?" Bolin asked before a second passed.

"Yeah I think so. Is my face okay?" Mako asked suddenly concerned for his appearance.

"Worried you'll look bad for your date?" Bolin asked grinning. Mako tried not to blush.

"It's your date we are just tagging along. And by the way tell Asami I'm going to get her back for this."

"What are you talking about, you should thank us. You're finally going on a date with Korra. You know I always wanted you two to be together." Bolin said bouncing like a five year old in a candy store. Mako just smiled.

"I do too." Mako whispered. They went up stairs to their room. It was small and had two beds and one dresser. They pulled out their clothes and got dressed in silence. Mako put on a black t-shirt with a purple flannel over it. He kept his dark jeans on and headed down the steps. Standing outside waiting for Bolin to fix his hair, he was looking at Korra's house. He felt a mischievous grin spread across his face. _Maybe she needs company. _Mako checked behind him and made sure Bolin was still inside. Then he ran across the street. Bounding up the porch steps he opened the old screen door.

"Honey I'm home!" Mako yelled up the stairs. He heard her laugh and that made him smile.

"Hang on I'll be down in a second." She said down the stairs. He leaned on the wall near the stairs. He was listening to some birds chirping when she came down the stairs. It took him a second before he could breathe. Her hair was curly as usual as it fell on her shoulders. She was wearing a blue blouse that matched her eyes, but like Mako, she couldn't live without wearing jeans. She was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

"Wow." Was all he could manage. He had all he could do to not faint.

"Come on I still look like I always do." She said passing off his starring.

"I know. That's why I said wow." He said smiling. She smiled back. They were just staring at each other smiling until they heard shouting.

"Come on guys we need to go get Asami!" They heard Bolin say from behind Mako's truck. They walked over in silence. Bolin was about to get in the passenger side when Mako heard Korra yell "Shotgun!" Mako laughed really loud as Bolin stalked to the back door.

**Hey! Review please! You guys are the only reason I write this stuff! Please please please write reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am completely amazed by book 2! Can't wait for next week! Just as im sure you have been waiting for this chapter. So here it is. **

Chapter 9

Korra was fiddling with the radio the entire drive. They had picked Asami and she hadn't shut up the whole ride. Mako kept glancing at Korra and he couldn't stop smiling. Asami didn't miss those glances. _This will work, _she kept thinking. Bolin had his arm around her shoulders. He talked just as much as she did so their relationship worked. Korra had just as many butterflies as Mako. The buzz of a teenage Friday night filled the car. When they got to the theatre and paid to see some horror movie that Bolin and Asami wanted to see, Korra sat next to Mako.

"You okay?" Mako whispered though there was no one else in the theatre yet.

"Yeah. I always hated horror movies. There never scary." Korra whispered back.

"I know, thats why we never watched them." Mako said smiling at her in the it was love. Because they seemed to be in a private bubble when they were together. Like, no one could touch them or phase them. It was just them. They stared at eachother for a second. Mako had an impulse to kiss her. He really really wanted to. And she wanted him to. Mako went to lean but suddenly Bolin came trudging by with two giant buckets of popcorn and two sodas with two straws in each. Korra laughed.

"Jesus Asami you couldn't help him?" Korra said giggling as Mako grabbed one of each out of Bolins hands. Asami sat next to Korra and bolin sat next to her. They wasted no time, and started making out. Korra looked at Mako and made a disgusted face that was adorable. Mako laughed. The previews started and the making out was getting worse. They were leaning on Korra. Mako tried so hard to stop laughing but Korras face made it so much funnier. Finally she stood but they knocked into her and Korra fell onto Mako.

Their faces were inches apart. Both blushing, and not breathing, neither moved. _Do not kiss her, _said his head. _Kiss her! Kiss her! _Said his heart. Korra smiled because for some reason Mako looked torn between a decision. Her smile made him smile.

"Um….hey." Mako breathed. Korra giggled, their faces slowly getting closer without realizing it. When their foreheads touched, Mako felt Korra stop breathing. That was when their lips touched. Time stopped, so it seemed, and the world just melted away. They were in that private bubble again. Korra's hands were on Mako's neck and knotted into his hair. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was tender, meaningful. It was like the stars and the moon seeing each other after nights of darkness. There was nothing that could ruin the moment. Neither of them heard Asami and Bolin's squeals of joy.

When the kiss broke neither one opened their eyes, afraid the moment would pass. Bolin's arms suddenly wrapped around Mako and squeezed him tight.

"I KNEW ITTTT!" He hollered. People shushed him. Mako had completely forgotten they were in a movie theater. Korra was smiling at Mako. He smiled back, pushing Bolin off him. They all resumed their seats, to watch the movie. This time Asami and Bolin just held hands. So did Korra and Mako. They kept glancing at each other. Mako really couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Her fingers were laced in his for the first time in a long time. They were both happy.

Asami and Bolin kept screaming like half the other people in the theater. Mako and Korra were unfazed though. Their heads were both swimming. The movie was, as they both expected, predictable. Though Korra did cringe during the gore scenes. Mako flinched knowing that was his fault. Korra had always hated blood, but he had made it worse that night with the gun. He tried not to think about it.

The movie was over and Bolin and Asami instantly started kissing. Korra gave Mako that cute disgusted look again and Mako just smiled and took her hand and walked her to the car. They leaned against it, waiting for them to realize they were alone in a theater. It had rained while they were inside making the air smell fresh. The street and parking lot lights were on. People were coming and going from the theater. There was a chill in the air but it was just from the rain. The humidity of summer was coming back to Republic City.

For some reason the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable. They had always been quiet. But Mako had to say something.

"Um Korra…..I….I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I was an ass. But you need to know something." Mako paused grabbing Korra around the waist. She had tears in her eyes that he wasn't supposed to see.

"Korra….I never ever stopped loving you. I will never hurt you again. Ever." He touched his lips to hers and he tasted the tears. She kissed him back, then broke away.

"I never stopped either."

**Hope you guys liked it. I need reviews!**


End file.
